It Was Meant To Be
by AmbroseDarling
Summary: Slight AU. Allie has a daughter with a man that doesn't even know she exists. What happens when he comes back in her life? What will her boyfriend Wade think?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN WHO YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE.**_

_A/N: Here is a new story. I hope you all enjoy._

Allie Levesque walked down the halls of the WWE Headquarters towards her father's office. Her signature Louboutin heels clicking on the marble floor. She is the 25 year old daughter of Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H. Walking beside her is her 3 year old daughter Madison or Maddie as everyone called her.

"Mama up." Maddie says with her arms up in the air.

Allie smiled and picked her daughter up and carried her the rest of the way to her father's office. When they arrived, Allie knocked on the door and waited for her father to respond. She heard him say come in and she opened the door.

Maddie started trying to get down and once her mother put her down she ran over to her grandfather "Papa."

Paul smiled and opened his arms and caught Maddie when she ran to him, "What are my two favorite girls doing?" he looked at Allie when she sat down across from him.

"I wanted to see if you and Stephanie wouldn't mind keeping Maddie for the night."

"We would love to. What for?" he smiled as he watched his granddaughter play with the doll she brought with her.

"Wade is coming home tonight and I just wanted to have a night alone with him." Allie said with a smile.

"Ok." Paul said, not wanting to hear another word about her planned evening. "When are you going to bring the munchkin by?"

"Well, I'm going to pick Wade up from the airport. I'll bring her by on the way back home."

"Sounds good." Paul put Maddie down on her feet and got up. "I have to go down to legal. I have to get a few contracts drawn up. We have 3 up and coming superstars to sign. Just take some time off and be with Wade. I'll let you know when you need to come in for the signing."

"Thank you, daddy. I'll see you in a little bit." Allie picked up Maddie and headed out of her father's office.

After going by her office to pick up her stuff and Maddie's stuff they headed out to the car and went home so Maddie could nap and Allie could clean up the house before going to pick Wade up from the airport.

Allie couldn't stop smiling as she vacuumed the den and the floor rugs around the downstairs. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend. She met Wade Barrett when he was signed to WWE. They started talking and a couple months later they started dating. Now a little over 3 years later they live together in Connecticut.

A little while later Allie checks the time and went to wake Maddie up. She walks in her daughter's room and looked down at her sleeping peacefully. She smiled thinking how happy and blessed she is to have her little angel in her life. There was a time she didn't think she would want Maddie.

Maddie was the result of a weekend with a man she met in a bar in NYC. They never exchanged numbers so he doesn't even know about Maddie. Allie didn't mind though. Wade was wonderful with Maddie, even though he was awkward with her the first few months; he became more comfortable with her and became more comfortable being in the father role.

Allie looked at her beautiful little girl. She looked just like her mother with her blonde hair and brown eyes. Every facial feature she got from Allie, except the dimples, which she got from her biological father.

Allie woke Maddie up and got her ready to leave and packed an overnight bag for her for when Allie dropped her off at her grandparents.

"Guess who we're going to pick up." Allie said to her daughter with a smile.

"Daddy." Maddie just started calling Wade that. He had yet to hear it though.

"That's right; we're going to pick up daddy."

Allie got a text from Wade telling her that they landed safely and that he should be at baggage claim within a half hour. She text Wade back to tell him that she is on the way and she'll meet him out front at the pickup area.

Allie smiled as she pulled up at the airport and saw Wade standing out front. She stopped the car in front of him and popped the trunk so he could put his stuff back there. She got out of the car and went around "Hey baby" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hey love." He wrapped his arms around her "How are my two favorite girls?" he let Allie go and put his stuff in the back.

"We're good. We missed you. And Maddie is saying a new word." Allie told him as she went around and got back in the driver's side.

Wade smiled and went around to the other side of the car and opened the back door and leaned down "How is my little girl?" he kissed Maddie's forehead.

Maddie smiled big and wrapped her little arms around his neck "Daddy" she squealed. "Wuv you, daddy"

Wade's smile got even bigger when he heard her call him that "I love you too, Maddie." He kissed her forehead again before he stood up and closed the door before he got in the front. "I can't believe hearing one word can cause so many feelings."

Allie smiled and grabbed his hand "I know what you mean. You're ok with her calling you that, right?"

"Of course I am. I love that little girl so much." Wade looked back at Maddie and smiled as Allie pulled away from the airport and on the way to her father's house.

"Well, I'm taking her to my dad's so you and I can have a nice quiet evening at home." Allie looked over at Wade and smiled

"Sounds perfect." They stop at a stop light and Wade leans over and kisses Allie "I love you."

"I love you too." Allie smiled and kissed Wade back.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, and thank you to those who subscribed and favorited this story._

After dropping Maddie off, Allie took Wade home before she went to the grocery store to pick up a few things she needs to make dinner.

While Allie is gone, Wade unpacks his things and puts his dirty clothes in the laundry room before going to the bathroom for a shower. When he got out, he dried off and put on some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt before heading back to the laundry room to put his dirty clothes in the washing machine. After that he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before going to the den to lay on the couch and watch something on TV.

Allie came back home about an hour later with a car load of groceries. She came in the house to look for Wade to help her get everything in. She looked in the den and found him asleep on the couch so she decided to leave him alone and quietly got everything in the house and put away.

It will be a while before she starts cooking dinner, so Allie went upstairs and changed into one of Wade's tshirts and some shorts and went back down to the den. She quietly went over to the couch. Wade was laying on his side, so she carefully laid down facing him and wrapped an arm around him and softly kissed his lips. She smiled when Wade responded by gently placing his hand on the side of her neck and kiss her back.

When they pull apart Wade smiles, "What a wonderful way to wake up."

Allie grinned, "It will be nice to spend a few days with you and Maddie. We can wake up to each other every morning."

"You got some time off?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. We're signing some new talent and dad has to get the contracts drawn up. He gave me some time off until he gets them done. So, I'm excited to spend time with my boyfriend and our daughter."

Wade's smile faded some "Too bad she's not my actual daughter."

"Wade, you are her father. She is your daughter. Sure, she may not be your daughter biologically, but your name is on her birth certificate, she has your last name. You love her and she loves you. You've been there since day one. You are her father. Besides, biology and genetics don't determine who a father is."

"I know, love."

Their moment was interrupted by both of their stomachs growling. Allie giggled and got off the couch, "I guess that means it's time to start dinner." She turns towards the kitchen "Want a beer?"

Wade shook his head "Not on an empty stomach. Maybe later."

Allie nodded and went back over to peck his lips before going to the kitchen. A little over an hour later, she called Wade to the kitchen for dinner. She made mashed potatoes, baked chicken, salad and rolls.

"I don't remember when the last time I had a home cooked meal. This is so good." Wade said as he dug into his meal.

"I'm so glad you're home baby."

"I'm glad to be home too. And I'm glad we get to spend a few days together."

"Me too." Allie smiled before going on with eating dinner.

After they were done eating, Wade helped Allie clean up and put the extra food. When they were done, they head back into the den with a couple of beers and settled down on the couch.

"Have you heard anything about who these new guys are that we are signing?" Allie asked.

"The only thing I heard is that one of them is the son of Sika Anoa'i, he's also cousin to a bunch of superstars, like The Rock."

Allie nodded "If he has half the talent as his family, he'll be a great asset to the company." She looked up at her boyfriend and gently moved his face towards her and kissed him. "I love you."

Wade smiled softly and ran his free hand through her hair "I love you" he kissed her again slowly but growing in passion. When they pull apart Wade took both of their beers and placed them on the coffee table before taking her upstairs to their bedroom and made love to her all night.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Any idea who Maddie's biological father is? Please review and let me know how you like the story so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts for this story. They are greatly appreciated._

Towards the afternoon of the next day, Allie and Wade go to her parents to pick up Maddie. They walk in the house and it was unusually quiet for a house that had four little girls all under the age of ten.

"Dad? Stephanie?" Allie called out as they searched the downstairs of the house. As they enter the living room, they hear laughing and splashing coming from the back yard. "Looks like they are in the pool." She said as Wade opens the back door.

They look towards the pool to find Paul, Stephanie, Maddie, Lisa, April and Ella all in the pool. Maddie is laughing and holding on tight to her grandfather. It brought a smile to Allie's face to see her daughter so happy.

Wade gently took her hand as they walked over to the pool "Why weren't we invited to the pool party?" he joked.

Everyone looked up and Maddie squealed and tried to get down. Paul laughed and took her over to the pool steps and set her down on her feet. She hurried up the stairs and ran over to her parents and hugged their legs.

"We didn't know you guys were gonna come this early." Stephanie said as she and Paul got out of the pool.

"We came to pick her up and go to lunch and have some family time." Allie answered as she picked up a towel and wrapped it around Maddie.

"You guys can stay if you want. We're gonna grill some burgers. We have plenty." Stephanie told them.

Wade and Allie looked at each other before agreeing to stay. "We'll stay." Allie said.

Paul wrapped a towel around his waist "Good, because we have a few things to talk about with the signing tomorrow."

Allie's head whipped around so fast she could have sworn she got whiplash "Tomorrow? I thought the signing wasn't for a few days."

"I know, baby. It's a few days ahead of time, but after tomorrow you'll have the rest of your time off. We'll talk more about it later."

Allie is the Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative, so she has to be present at all talent contract signings. She didn't mind, but she wasn't too thrilled with this one cutting the time she's spending with her boyfriend and daughter.

Allie sighed, "Fine dad." She picked Maddie up and took her in the house to help her put dry clothes on.

Paul sighed as he watched his daughter walk into his house "I'm sorry about tomorrow, but the guys wanted to get it done. I had the lawyers working overtime to get the contracts done." He said to Wade.

"It's fine, Paul. I just hope my time with my family will be uninterrupted after the signing."

"It will be, I promise."

A few minutes later Allie brought Maddie outside "I'm going to help Stephanie with the burgers." She said before bending down to kiss Wade on the lips, then she looked at Maddie after sitting her down on her feet "You be good and play with Ella, Lisa and April"

Allie went into the kitchen and helped Stephanie make the hamburger patties before taking them out to her dad to grill. When that was done, they started making salad and got out the potato chips.

After eating, Wade helped Stephanie clean up while Paul and Allie went into his home office to talk about the contract signing.

"What's going to happen tomorrow is Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are going to come in and sign their contracts. They will each get in individual contracts and a group contract."

"I don't have a problem with the contract signing. I just don't have anything for them gimmick or storyline wise."

"You don't have to worry about that. They are still going to wrestle at NXT until you come up with something. I suggest you watch their old matches. And pay special attention to Dean Ambrose, he is very talented and we have huge plans for him."

Allie nodded her head "Ok, but I won't be watching anything until after the signing. Wade and I are gonna spend the whole day with Maddie as a family."

"That's fine baby. You go home or wherever. Be at the office tomorrow morning at 9am."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Allie goes through the house and finds Wade and Maddie. She tells them it's time to go and they say goodbye to everyone before walking out the door and head to the park. They have a great time at the park as a family. Wade and Allie took turns pushing Maddie on the swing and they played hide and seek. They stayed at the park for a couple hours until everyone started getting hungry so they left and picked up something on the way home.

Later that night after putting Maddie to bed, Allie and Wade are in their room getting ready for bed. After brushing his teeth, Wade walks from the ensuite bathroom into the bedroom and strips out of his shirt and shorts and climbs into bed in just his boxers while Allie is in the bathroom washing the makeup off her face and brushing her teeth. When she is done she walks into the bedroom and takes off everything but her panties and walks over to the dresser and pulls out one of Wade's shirts and puts it on before getting in bed.

Wade watches every move his girlfriend makes and thinks she is the sexiest woman in the world. When Allie gets in bed, Wade leans over and kisses her softly "You're so sexy. How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one. You're so amazing. Not every man will take the responsibility of raising a child that isn't theirs. You're great with Maddie, she idolizes you. I record your matches and she sits there the whole time watching it and doesn't move an inch until your match is over."

Wade smiles at that new information "And what about mommy? Does she sit and watch my matches and don't move an inch until the match is over?"

"Of course." She leans over and kisses Wade. "I have to get up early for that damn signing."

Wade looks at the time and sighs "Ok baby. I love you." He kisses her again "I'll see you in the morning." He leans over and turns his bedside lamp off as Allie does the same.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you in the morning." With that, the couple drifts off to sleep.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review. And next chapter we'll get some one on one time with Maddie and Wade. And maybe we'll get to find out who Maddie's biological father is. Any thoughts on who that might be?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I unfortunately have bad writer's block. Hopefully I'll get over it soon and updates will come out more frequently._

Allie got up early the next morning and started getting ready to go to the contract signing. She had set her suit out the night before so all she had to do was shower and get ready. After her shower, Allie is standing in the bathroom putting her makeup on after fixing her hair.

She walked down to the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee to take with her. As she was doing that, Wade came in the kitchen wearing just basketball shorts.

"Morning, Love." He walked over and kissed Allie softly

Allie smiled "Good morning." She kissed him again before sighing "I shouldn't be gone too long."

Wade nodded his head "Ok baby. I love you. I'll see you in a little bit."

"I love you too."Allie gave Wade one last kiss before she picked up her coffee mug and got her things before heading out the door.

When she got to the WWE Headquarters, Allie headed to her office. She sighed as she sat down at her desk and picked up the folder containing the contracts and looked them over. After looking them over, she gets up and heads towards her fathers office.

When she got to his office, she asked her dad's secretary if he was in yet. She told Allie yes and that she could go on in. "Good morning, daddy." she said as she walked in the office

"Good morning, baby girl. You ready for this signing?"

"Yes. I looked over the contracts and everything looks right. When will they be here?"

"Should be any time now." Paul said as he looks at his watch.

Allie nodded as she walks over to the desk and starts sorting the contracts into three separate piles, two contracts per wrestler. Just as she was finishing, there was a knock on the door.

Paul heads over to the door and opens it, "Good morning gentlemen, please come in." he steps aside and lets three men walk in the office.

Allie turns around and her mouth goes dry as she sees the man she never thought she would see again, the biological father of her daughter. She shakes her head and clears her thoughts "Welcome gentlemen, I have your contracts all ready. Please have a seat so we can get started."

Dean looked at the woman standing in front of him. He thought she looked familiar then it hit him, he spent an entire weekend fucking her nearly four years ago. He walked over to the desk, keeping an eye on Allie and sat down across from her. He planned on talking to her after they were done. She was amazing that weekend and maybe they can hook up again before he had to go back to Florida.

"Ok gentlemen." Paul stared when everyone was sat around the desk "Each of you have two contracts in front of you. The first is an individual contract. Same as the one you signed in NXT. The second is a group contract. We want you three in a stable known as The Shield. We sent a copy of your contracts to your lawyers. They looked over everything and made sure everything was right." he hands each man a pen.

"When will we be on the main roster?" Roman Reigns asked as he looked over his contracts.

Paul looked at Allie and she knew it was her turn "For right now all three of you will be staying in NXT. I do not have a storyline written up. When I get home I'm going to watch some of your old matches and figure out each of your personalities and wrestling styles before I go about writing a story line. I'm not sure how long it will take but I have a few ideas in mind so hopefully it won't take too long."

Seth Rollins was the next to speak up "Can we call you with ideas if we have any?"

"Of course. Just call the front office and they will direct your call to my office. I'm usually in everyday. But if not and it's important I'll let them know that it's alright to give my cell phone or my home phone number." Allie answered as she watched them sign their contracts.

After they were done signing, Paul gathers up all the contracts "I will make copies and send them to you for your personal records." he puts them in file folders "Are there any more questions."

They all shook their heads before they stand up "It was a pleasure," Allie said as she shook their hands after Paul "I will be in contact when I have a storyline ready." They say their good byes before she turns around and hugs her dad "I'll see you later. I'm heading home."

Paul nods "Have a great time off. I'll see you in a few days."

Allie headed out of her fathers office and jumped when she saw Dean standing there "Did you have a question?" she asked him as they walk towards her office.

When they entered the office Dean shuts the door and pushes her against it "You're still as beautiful as I remember." he leaned in close and smelled her hair. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again. I went back to that bar a few times."

Allie pushes against his chest "It was an amazing weekend but it can never happen again. I'm in a serious and happy relationship." she looks towards the shelves behind her desk.

Dean looks over there too and sees a picture of her and Wade Barrett together and scoffs "Forget him. Come back to the hotel with me and I can give you another ride" he smirked.

Allie looked away disgusted. She couldn't believe this man was the father of her daughter "I'm with a better man. He satisfies me better than you ever did." she pushes him away "Now leave before I call security and rip up your contracts."

Dean puts his hands up and back way "This isn't over." he walks over to the door and opens it before walking out.

Allie took a deep breath and hurried over to her desk and gathered her things. She waited a few minutes to make sure Dean was really gone before leaving for her car.

When she got home she sat in her car and processed everything that happened that morning. She got out of her car and went up to the front door of her house and opened it. She was greeted with the sound of her daughter laughing and she smiled to herself. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the den where she found the love of her life and her daughter sitting on the floor playing.

"Hey my babies, I'm home." she walked over and kneeled down on the floor beside them. She kissed Maddie's forehead before kissing Wade's lips, "Maddie, go play in your playroom for a little bit, I need to talk to daddy."

"Otay mama." Maddie got up and ran out of the room and to her playroom.

Wade and Allie got up and went over to the couch to sit "What is it, love?" Wade asked as he softly rubbed Allie's leg.

"It's about what happened at the contract signing." she sighed.

_A/N 2: What did you think? How will Wade react when Allie tells him about what happened? Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated. I'm still battling pretty wicked writers block, so please bare with me._

Allie took a deep breath and thought about how she wanted to put it. She decided being straight up was the best way "We just signed Maddie's biological father."

Wade's hand on Allie's leg stopped moving and he looked at her "What?"

Allie nodded "Dean Ambrose. When I met him he told me his name is Jon, so I had no idea." she leaned back into the couch and rubbed her face with her hands "I should have done my research earlier so I wouldn't have been blindsided."

Wade wrapped his arm around Allie's shoulders "Did he realize it was you?"

Allie nodded her head "Yeah, and what I'm about to say, you won't like." she looked up at him saw his eyes darken "He wanted me to go back to his hotel room with him. So I can have another ride" she said using air quotes with her fingers. "I pushed him away and said if he didn't leave me alone I would call security."

Wade took a deep breath, "When is he coming up to the main roster?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"I don't know. Depends on how fast I can come up with a storyline."

"Put him in a storyline with me. I'll teach him to mess with my woman."

Allie smiled "You're really sexy when you get all protective. And I'll definitely give you a storyline with him... eventually."

Wade leans over and kisses the top of Allie's head "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. You and Maddie are my family and I'll do anything to protect my family."

Allie cuddles into Wade's side "I know baby. I love you too. But don't worry about me. Between you and my dad, I have nothing to worry about. Besides, it's not like I want Dean anyway. We had one weekend. You are the rest of my life." she leans up and softly kisses his lips.

"I love you so much. You are my whole life."

Allie smiled before letting go of Wade and standing up "I'm going to get changed then we can spend the rest of the day with our little girl."

Wade smiled as he watched Allie walk away. He sat back on the couch and picked up the remote while he waited for his love to return.

Later that day, Allie, Wade and Maddie went to the Central Park Zoo. Wade had Maddie on his shoulders while Allie had her arm wrapped around his waist. The little family is having a great time looking at all the animals and exhibits.

"Despite this morning this has been an amazing day." Allie said as she gently squeezed Wade.

"I'm having a great. What about you baby girl?" Wade asked gently squeezing Maddie's ankles.

"A lot of funny daddy." Maddie giggled.

"What was your favorite animal, baby girl?" Allie asked her daughter.

"Monkey's."

Allie smiled "Mine too."

On the way out of the zoo they stopped by the gift shop and let Maddie pick out a toy, she of course chose a stuffed monkey. When they got back to the car they headed towards Times Square to their favorite pizza place.

Meanwhile, with Dean, Seth and Roman.

"What happened with you earlier after our meeting?" Seth asked Dean as they were packing their things to head back to Florida.

"I was talking to Allie Levesque." Dean told him "We had a thing a few years ago. I just wanted to see if we could have another go."

Roman and Seth looked at each other with wide eyes "Are you trying to get fired?" Roman asked

Dean smirked "I can tell she still wants me. It's just a matter of time before she realizes it. Until then, I'm gonna sit back and wait for her."

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review, they help me and hopefully seeing reviews will help me beat this writers block. Do you think Allie will cave in to Dean or do you think she'll stay true to Wade. Please let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

It has been a few months since the contract signing. Dean hasn't had the chance to talk to Allie because he has been down in NXT. Little did he know, Allie was on her way down to Florida to talk to him about something very important.

_About a month ago_

"_Wade, I need to talk to you about something." Allie said as she walked into their bedroom after getting out of the shower._

_Wade looks up at his girlfriend as he is sitting in bed in nothing but his boxers "What is it love?"_

_Allie walks over to the dresser and pulls out one of his shirts and slips it over her head before climbing into bed "I'm feeling very guilty right now."_

_Wade looks at her confused "About what? You didn't cheat on me did you?"_

_Allie shook her head immediately "No baby, never. I'm feeling guilty about not telling Dean about Maddie."_

_Wade took a deep breath "When he got signed, I was afraid this would happen." He got out of bed and started pacing about the room. "I am the one who has been helping raising her. I am the only father she knows. I'm the one that went with you to all of the doctors appointments. I was there when you were in labor with her."_

_Allie got tears in her eyes "Baby, please don't be mad. He deserves to know."_

_Wade looked at Allie with tears in his eyes "I'm not mad. I'm hurt. Why all of a sudden do you want to tell him?"_

"_He needs to know he has a daughter, Wade. I should have tried to find him all along. I love you, and I love that you stepped up to the father role, but I need to let Dean know. If he doesn't want to be in her life, then fine, she'll never know about him. This is my decision, Wade."_

_Wade shook his head "Fine, whatever. I can't even be in the same room as you right now." he stands up and grabs his pillow "I'm going to sleep in the guestroom." and with that he leaves Allie alone and crying._

Back to the present

Allie sighs as she looks out the window of the company jet as she is flying to Orlando. Things between her and Wade were tense and awkward. He slept in the guestroom until he had to leave for the road again.

Maddie is back in Greenwich with Paul and Stephanie. Allie didn't want her around Dean just yet. Not until she knew for sure he wanted anything to do with their daughter or not.

Once in Orlando, Allie rented a car and went to find a hotel and check in. When she was settled in her room, she got ready and went to the NXT training center. Once she was in the training center, she looked around for Dean.

"Hey, Corey." Allie said as she walked up to one of the other wrestlers. "Is Dean Ambrose here?"

Corey Graves turned around and smiled "Hey, Al. Yeah he is back in the gym." he said as he pointed to the back of the building.

Allie nodded and headed back where Corey pointed. She stopped at the door to the gym and took a deep breath before opening it and walking inside. She looked around and found Dean and the rest of The Shield members over at the weights. She walked over and cleared her throat.

"Hey guys."

Dean turned around and smirked "Well hey there. What do you need pretty thing lady?"

Allie rolled her eyes at Dean's flirting "This is serious Dean. We need to talk. Can you go to lunch with me? It's my treat."

Dean frowned at her seriousness "Sure. Let me take a shower and we'll go."

She shook her head "Just meet me at the diner down the street in an hour.."

"I'll see you in an hour."

An hour later, Allie was sitting in a booth at the diner. She was just sipping on water while she waited for Dean to join her. She looked up as the door opened and her heart beated a little faster as she saw him walk in. He still had the same affect on her that he did when they first met.

When Dean walked in the restaurant, he looked around and spotted Allie in a booth towards the back. He walked over and sat across from her "It's really weird that you wanted to talk to me alone. I assume this isn't about wrestling?"

"That's right. This is something personal."

Dean nodded as their waitress came over and took their order. She flirted with Dean a little and he flirted back and that caused Allie to roll her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by the man sitting across from her.

After the waitress walked away Dean smirked "If I didn't know any better, I would say someone is jealous. I noticed the way you rolled your eyes."

"I'm not jealous Dean. I don't care if you flirt with some skank. You could fuck her right here in front of me and I wouldn't care. She would be getting my sloppy seconds anyway." Allie smirked at her last comment.

"Just like Wade Barrett got my sloppy seconds. How long after we fucked did you hop into bed with him?"

Allie fought the urge to reach across the table and slap the taste out of his mouth "I knew coming here was a mistake. I came here to right some wrongs and you are just making things more difficult than they need to be." Just then the waitress came back with their drinks and told them their food was about ready and Allie asked to have her order changed to a to-go she could not be around Dean any more.

"What was so important that you flew all the way down here to tell me?"

Allie got some money out of her purse and put it on the table before she answered and she got a picture ready "You and I have a 3 year old daughter." she placed the picture in front of Dean and got up and took her food from the waitress. "Enjoy my sloppy seconds." and with that she walked out of the restaurant.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Do you think Dean will step up to the father role? Do you think Allie made a mistake telling Dean about Maddie? Will Allie and Wade work things out? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Wow two updates in one day. I'm on a roll lol. Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter_

The next day, Dean walked around in a haze. After Allie left the restaurant he looked at the picture she placed in front of him... of his daughter. He still couldn't wrap his head around this new information. He has had a daughter for three years. He always had a feeling he should try to find Allie, but he was afraid of being in an exclusive relationship. If he hadn't been such an asshole to her, he could have found out more about the little girl.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop looking at the picture. She was a cute kid. He noticed she had dimples just like his and her hair was a little curly, the only noticeable traits he gave her.

Allie sighed as she got her stuff together to head home. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Dean. She hated that she was thinking of another man other than Wade, but she couldn't help it. Sure Dean was an asshole sometimes, but he did give her Maddie and their time together in NYC was great. He was definitely an amazing lover, a little more rough than Wade, but she liked it.

Allie started to get tears in her eyes, she wanted to focus on mending her relationship with Wade. She planned on doing that when he came home from the road. She just needed a few days to get herself together and think about how she wanted to do it.

It is just after 8pm when Allie walked back in her home. She is carrying a sleeping Maddie in her arms. She quietly takes her daughter to her room and puts her in bed. When Allie got of the plane she went straight back to work for a couple hours before joining her dad and Stephanie and her sisters and Maddie for dinner.

Earlier in the night

"_Daddy, I have really messed up." Allie said as her and her dad were sitting in his home office._

"_What's wrong baby girl?" Paul asked_

"_I told Dean about Maddie. I don't know how he feels about it. I just told him and left. He was being such a jerk before, I just couldn't take it."_

"_Allie, you need to actually talk to him."_

"_I know I do, dad. I need to work things out with Wade first. We had a pretty bad fight about it."_

"_He just needs to calm down. You two love each other and things will work out between you two."_

"_I hope so dad."_

After getting out of the shower, Allie puts on one of Wade's shirts and gets in bed. She looks at her phone and finds a text from Wade saying he loved her and telling her good night. She replied with the same thing and that she would talk to him when he got home.

Meanwhile Dean is at the bar in Orlando with Seth and Roman.

"What's up with you man? You've been out of it all day." Roman said before taking a sip of his beer.

"I just found out I have a daughter. Allie told me yesterday." he reached in his back pocket and pulled out the picture she gave him. "Her name is Maddie." he showed Seth and Roman the picture.

"She's cute." Seth said as he looked at the picture.

Dean took the picture back and looked down at it "She's gorgeous."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to be in her life?" Roman asked.

"I think I do. I gotta talk to Allie about it. But I really do want my daughter."

Seth and Roman looked at each other and smirked.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Dean sat on his couch in his Tampa apartment just looking at the number on the piece of paper in his hand. He had asked around and got Allie's cell phone number. He has picked up his phone so many times to dial her number, but he chickened out and changed his mind at the last minute.

"Alright, Dean, grow some balls and call her." he said to himself.

Allie is sitting on the den floor in her home playing with Maddie. After she came back from Orlando she decided to stay home the next day to spend time with her daughter.

"Outside?" Allie heard her daughter ask.

"Yeah, baby girl. Let's go outside." Allie picked up her daughter and went out the sliding glass door. "Do you want to swing?" she smiled as Maddie nodded her head and she put her down and watched her daughter run over to the huge custom swing set in the yard that Paul had specially built for his granddaughter.

Allie made her way over to the swings and starting pushing her daughter. She smiled as she listened to her little laughs. She stood there and pushed her daughter until she decided she wanted to do other things on the swing set so Allie walked over to the patio and sat down as she watched her daughter.

As Allie was sitting there she looked at the huge elaborate swing-set her dad had built. It had everything, swings, a little climbing wall, a tire swing , two slides on either side, a wide net type horizontal rope ladder connecting the two halves of the set and stairs leading up to a house that had a kitchen set, table and cabinets built in to have tea parties, that was already stocked with a big tea set with a slide connected to it, there is even a sand box under the space below the house. Allie shook her head as she thought of the day her dad came over with a couple of construction guys to build that thing.

"Mama look" Maddie shouted as she started to go down the slide.

Allie smiled as she watched her daughter playing. She looked at her watch and saw that it was past noon. "Come on baby, it's time for lunch."

Maddie smiled and skipped over to her mother so they can go inside for lunch then a nap.

Meanwhile Dean finally got up the nerve to call Allie. The phone rang a few times before going to voice mail. He was thankful that she didn't pick up. After the voice message he left a voice mail, "Hey Allie, it's Dean. I really need to talk to you. When you get the chance please call me." he left his number then hung up, anxious to hear from her.

Later on that night, Allie had put Maddie to bed and finished cleaning up the downstairs. She just got out of the shower and was laying in bed when she looked at her phone and noticed she had a new voice mail. She listened to it and groaned when she realized it was from Dean.

She sighed. She knew she needed to call him. She picked her phone back up and called him. "Hello?" she heard his sexy deep raspy voice ask.

"Hey, Dean. It's Allie."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

Dean smiled softly "I'm good. First off, I want to apologize for the way I have been acting. It was totally uncalled for."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"So, we have a daughter together."

"Yeah we do. She is amazing."

"I want to get to know her."

Allie let out a loud sigh "I would love for you to get to know her, Dean. But the only father she knows is Wade. She calls him daddy, he was there for her since before she was born. And I know I shouldn't have done this, but his name is on her birth certificate and she has his last name."

"You were doing what you thought was right. I'm not going to hold it against you. I just want the chance to get to know my daughter. I really wish we would have exchanged numbers when we met. Maybe things would have been different."

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe you can fly up here one weekend and hang out and get to know Maddie."

"I would love that." Dean smiled even though she couldn't see him. "It's getting late. I'll let you go."

"Ok. We'll work out details on when you can come up here, later. Good night."

"Good night."

Allie hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She was happy about the decent conversation she had with Dean. She rolled over on her side and went to sleep happy.

The next morning, Allie woke up to feel something heavy across her waist. She looked over her shoulder and found Wade. She carefully rolled over to face him. She studied his handsome face as he slept. He was an amazing, charming, beautiful, wonderful man and she was lucky to have him.

She leaned up and softly kisses his lips. Wade responded by kissing her back and tightening his grip on her. "I'm so sorry for being an asshole, love."

"I'm sorry too, Wade. I love you so much" she kissed him again "Dean is going to be in Maddie's life. Please don't make things difficult."

Wade sighed and rolled over on his back "I love Maddie, I want her happy. I won't make things hard. If Ambrose wants to be her father..." he started to get tears in his eyes "Then I won't stand in his way."

Allie laid her head on his chest "We can always have a baby of our own."

"I would love that. But, lets wait until everything straightens out."

"I agree."

"I want to take you out tonight. Make up for the past few weeks. I already asked your dad to watch Maddie tonight."

Allie leaned up and smiled "I can't wait. Date night with my amazing boyfriend."

Wade smiled and gave her a soft kiss before they got up and started their day.

_A/N 2: What did you think? What did you think about the conversation between Allie and Dean? Do you think they will build a good friend ship? What about Wade, do you think he'll keep to his word and not get in Dean's way as he tries to be a father to Maddie? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._

_A/N 3: Also, please check out and review my new story High School Drama._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated._

Later that evening, Allie is in her bathroom getting ready for her date night with Wade. She locked herself in the bathroom forcing Wade to get ready in the guest bathroom. She already had her makeup done, now she is putting the finishing touches on her hair.

Earlier in the day, Wade and Allie spent some time with Maddie, they played and watched a couple movies before Paul came over and picked her up for the evening.

Wade is sitting in the den patiently waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready. He looks at his watch and notices what time it is. He sighs and gets up out of his chair and makes his way to the bathroom. "Love, you almost done? We need to leave soon."

When she heard Wade yelling through the door, Allie was putting her lipstick on and jumped making her mess up, she rolled her eyes "Yes babe. I just gotta fix my lipstick."

A couple of minutes later, Allie walked out of her bathroom wearing a tight mid-thigh black dress and her make-up done lightly and her hair curled in loose curls. She walked over to her closet and pick up her _Christian Louboutin_ open-toed black platform heels and made her way down stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she called out to Wade as she put her heels on. "Baby, I'm ready!"

Wade made his way to the foyer and was greeted with a sight that took his breath away. "Oh Alexandra, you look gorgeous."

Allie smiled "Only you can get away with using my full name. It just sounds so sexy coming from you." she wrapped her arms around Wade's neck and gently pulled him down for a kiss. "By the way. You, Mr. Barrett, look very sexy."

Allie stepped back and looked at her boyfriend. Wade is wearing a dark gray suit with a light blue button down shirt with the first button undone and black shoes. His beard trimmed and his hair combed like it always is.

Wade held his arm out "Ready to go, Ms. Levesque?"

Allie smiled and hooked her arm around Wade's and they make their way to his car. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to New York. I got us a reservation at a restaurant and I also got us a hotel room for the night. And I will say this, it's one of your favorite foods."

Allie smiled and took his hand in hers "Sounds like fun. But we don't have any extra clothes."

"I took care of that. I packed a bag while you were in the shower. It's in the trunk."

"You're the best boyfriend in the world." Allie sat back in her seat and enjoyed the ride.

Once they got to NYC, Wade drove them to the hotel and parked in the parking garage. "We're staying here. We'll come back later." they got out of the car and Wade started leading Allie to the restaurant.

As they are walking, Allie wrapped her hands around Wade's bicep. "I always loved this city." she looked around.

"We could move here if you want." Wade looked down at her.

Allie shook her head "Nah. I want Maddie and any kids we have to have a yard and room to play. Besides, this is more of a city I like to visit."

After a few more minutes of walking, Wade stopped in front of a restaurant and smiled. "We're here."

Allie looked up and got a big smile on her face "Sushi? I'm excited."

"I knew you would be." Wade went over to the door and held it open for Allie as she walked in.

They were sat down at a private table near the back of the restaurant. They placed their drink order then Wade ordered them a big plate of mixed sushi for them to share. The waitress then told them their chef would be there shortly. It was the kind of restaurant where the food was prepared in front of you.

A little while later, the chef came and introduced himself. He started to put on a show while fixing their food. He prepared 4 different kinds of sushi. He fixed Toro, California Roll, Spicy Tuna Maki, and Philadelphia Roll. It all looked so good. After the chef was done, Wade tipped him and they both tanked him before he went back to the kitchen.

"This is so good." Allie said as she ate some of the California Roll.

"It is very good." Wade ate some too.

As they are eating, they talk about different topics. They talk about work, Maddie, their families, they even made Thanksgiving and Christmas plans even if they are still a few months away.

When they are done, Wade pays the bill then they are off to their next destination. Which is another surprise. They walked to Central Park Conservatory Garden. Allie had always wanted to go and luckily for them it was still light enough outside that they could see the sights.

They stopped at a particularly beautiful spot by a fountain. Wade gently turned Allie to look at him and held both of her hands in his. "Allie, you mean everything to me. I love you so much. You make me the happiest man in the world." he pulled out a small ring box and got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a beautiful three stone engagement ring, a 2 carat diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side.

Allie got tears in her eyes "Yes baby, of course I'll marry you." tears were streaming down her face when Wade got the biggest smile on his face and slid the ring on her finger. When he stood up she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Wade pulled away with a smile still on his face "Let's go back to the hotel."

When they got to the hotel, they went to the parking garage first and got their bags out of the trunk then they went in to the lobby and checked in before heading up to their room. The whole way to the room, Allie held on to Wade's hand tightly as she couldn't stop staring at her ring.

They got to their room "Wait right here." Wade said before he opened the door "I got to do something really quick." he stepped inside the room leaving his fiancee in the hallway.

A few minutes later the door opened and Allie stepped in seeing a room with candles lit all around, an ice bucket with champagne and white and red rose petals all over the bed. "Oh Wade, it's so beautiful."

"I wanted to celebrate our engagement the right way." he gently placed his large hand on her cheek before kissing her passionately.

They took their time with each other. Wanting the passion to last all night. They made love several times in many different ways and positions all over the hotel room, including the shower. After their final time they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

_A/N 2: What did you think? How do you think everyone will take the news on their engagement, including Dean? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read. Also, if you haven't yet, please read my new story High School Drama._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

Allie was all smiles as Wade drove them home after their romantic and passionate night in NYC. "I love you so much, baby." she said as she held Wade's hand in one hand while her other hand rubbed his much larger one.

"I love you too. I can't wait to make you my wife." Wade lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Allie sighed happily and looked out the window watching the scenery go by. When they finally got to her parents house, they got out of the car and went inside.

"Dad? Stephanie?" she called out as Wade closed the door behind them.

"We're in here." Paul yelled from the living room.

"We have something to tell you guys." Allie said as they walk in the living room.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

Allie and Wade smile at each other "Wade asked me to marry him." she showed them the ring. "We're getting married."

Stephanie yelled and jumped up to hug Allie as Paul got a big smile on his face and hugged his daughter "Congratulations baby girl." before looking at Wade and sticking his hand out "Take care of my little girl."

"Both of your girls are in good hands." Wade said as he wrapped his arm around Allie's waist.

The four little girls ran in the living room when they heard all the commotion. "Mama! Daddy!" Maddie said as she ran up to her parents.

Allie smiled and bent down to pick her daughter up "Hey baby girl. Are you ready to go home?" she smiled when the little girl nodded. "Ok. Get your stuff and we'll go home." she set the little girl on her feet and watched her run off.

Later on towards the late afternoon, Wade and Allie are in the living room playing with Maddie. "Mama? We go outside?"

"In a minute baby. We have to talk to you." Allie said as she looked at Wade and saw the sad look in his eyes. Allie picked up Maddie and they all went to the couch. "Next week a man is going to come here. That man is coming here to see you. He is your daddy."

Maddie got a confused look on her face. Her 3 year old mind didn't quite understand. She looked at Wade and pointed at him "That daddy."

Wade started getting tears in his eyes "No, sweetheart. Your daddy hasn't been around because he's been really busy. I took care of you for him." it was breaking his heart to tell the little girl that.

Allie got her phone pulled up a picture of Dean "This is your daddy."

"Daddy?" she looked up at her mother.

"Yes, that's daddy." then Allie pointed at Wade "That's Wade. Can you call him Wade?"

"Wade."

Wade looked at Allie with tears streaming down his face and she mouthed she was sorry to him. "Ok baby. Let's go outside."

Wade and Allie got up and followed Maddie outside. They sat on the back deck and watched Maddie play on his swing set. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Wade said as he watched Maddie slide down one of the slides.

"I know baby." Allie leaned into Wade and wrapped her arms around one of his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "We'll have our own baby soon."

Wade smiled softly at the thought of a baby of his own "I never thought I would want kids. Maddie changed all of that."

"You're still going to be a big part of her life. And I hate to bring this up, but I talked to my lawyer and he's already drawing up the papers to change Maddie's last name and umm... take your name off her birth certificate."

"I'm not going to fight it. She deserves to know her father and I don't need to hold her back from that in any way. Besides, It won't matter when we start having kids."

"Thank you." Allie said before leaning up and kissing Wade on the cheek. "I think we should get started on making that baby tonight." she whispered in his ear.

Wade laughed deep in his throat "I won't say no to that."

A couple of weeks has passed since Wade and Allie told Maddie about her real dad and she has been good about not calling Wade daddy. Allie made sure to show Maddie picture of Dean every day so she would know who he was when he came to visit.

Allie was in their bathroom getting ready for the day when Wade came in "I'm sorry love, but I have to go to England. There is a problem with my work visa I have to straighten out."

"When do you have to go?" she asked as she turned to look at her fiancé

Wade sighed and ran his hand over his face "As soon as possible."

"What's wrong with your visa?"

"It's set to expire soon, so I put in an application to get it renewed and they informed me that I have to be there in person for the proceedings. I don't know how long it will take."

Allie looked like she was about to cry "I'm gonna miss you so much baby." she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you too. But I'll call every day and we can face time." he let go of her "I better go book my flight." he bent down and pecked her lips before walking out of the bathroom.

A couple of hours later, Wade is packing his bags for his trip to England. Allie is sitting on their bed watching him as she tried not to cry. "Hopefully you won't be gone too long."

"I hope so too. But look at it this way, you'll have a lot of time to yourself to start planning our wedding."

Allie smiled at that "That's true. But I'm gonna wait on a lot of it for when you get back. I want you to be involved in the planning too."

"And I will be involved. Just start planning what you don't need my input on and we'll do the rest together later."

Allie nodded as Wade closed his suitcase. "I guess I'm ready to go. I love you so much. I'll be back before you know it." he walked over to her and gave her a hot passionate kiss.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return to me and to our bed." Allie said with a smile. "I love you. Have a safe flight." she said as they walked to the door.

"I'll see you later."

A couple hours later there is a knock at the door. Allie got up and went to the door and opened it "Hey. I'm glad you could make it."

_A/N 2: What did you think? Who do you think is at the door? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._

_A/N 3: If you haven't yet, please check out my new story Business Arrangement._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go, it was just a matter of writing it the way I wanted it. So, I hope I still have readers out there._

"I'm glad I had time off." Dean said as he walked in the house. "Where's Maddie." he asked as he looked around, noticing it was very quiet.

"She's taking a nap. She'll be up soon though."

"I'm surprised lover boy isn't hear right now." he said as they walked in the living room.

Allie rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch, "Don't call him that. He had visa issues so he had to go back to England."

Dean plopped down on the couch "He's probably not too happy about us being alone while he's gone." Dean grinned when Allie avoided eye contact "He doesn't know I'm here, does he?"

"He knows you're coming to meet Maddie, he just doesn't know when."

Dean laughed, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, I'll be nice and not talk about it anymore." he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on while he waited for his daughter to get up.

Allie looked at Dean, "Please turn that down some. If Maddie wakes up earlier than she is ready she'll be grumpy the rest of the day." she said as she finished folding the clothes she was folding earlier.

Dean turned the TV down and sat back as he tried to concentrate on what was happening. Truth be told, the minute he saw Allie, his feelings for her fired up again. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he hoped she would see that he was the one for her.

"Maybe the three of us could go out and spend the day together." Dean suggested.

"Whatever you want to do."

"I was thinking we could go into New York and go to the zoo. Does Maddie like the zoo?"

"She loves the zoo. The Bronx Zoo is the better one."

Before Dean could say anything, they heard little feet coming down the stairs. "Mama." Maddie said as she walked in the living room. She walked over to her mother and climbed in her lap.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a good nap?" Allie asked as before kissing her head. She smiled when Maddie nodded her head. "Look who is here."

Maddie looked to the other side of the couch "Daddy." she said quietly.

Dean didn't think he could hear anything sweeter than hearing his daughter call him daddy. He got tears in his eyes "Hey Maddie." he was surprised when the little girl slid off her mothers lap and crawled into his. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at Allie before mouthing "Thank you."

"Sweetie." Allie said to Maddie to make her look at her "You, me and daddy are going to the zoo today. Would you like that?"

Maddie nodded her head and smiled making her parents laugh.

"What is your favorite animal at the zoo?" Dean asked.

"Monkey."

Dean smiled "I like the lions." he looked at Allie "What about you."

"Monkey's and tigers." Allie answered before getting off the couch "Come on sweetie, let's get you ready."

Maddie and Allie head upstairs to get ready for the day. When they were done, they meet Dean back in the living room before heading out for their day long adventure.

When they get to the zoo and Dean puts Maddie on his shoulders as they walk around looking at all the different animals. Allie had to admit she was having a great time with Dean. She loved the way he was with Maddie. It was almost like he was in her life the entire time.

"Look Maddie, there are the monkey's." Dean said as they stopped at the monkey exhibit.

Maddie giggled seeing the baby monkey's "They're cute. Look mama, it's a baby." she said pointing to some of the babies.

"They are very cute." Allie bit her lip and without thinking, she put her hand in Dean's

Dean felt Allie grab his hand, he turned his head and smiled softly before gently squeezing her hand. "How about we go look at the tigers?" he turned and pulled Allie with him as they went to look at the tigers.

After the zoo, they headed to Times Square and Dean took Maddie to the toy store and let her pick some toys. She picked out a Barbie doll and got some accessories and clothes for the doll. Allie even went off on her own picked out a few jigsaw puzzles and some puzzle books for herself to keep busy when Wade was off doing the shows.

When they were done at the toy store, they headed back to Greenwich and got something to eat before heading home.

Later that night, they pulled up at Allie's house "Maddie had a really great time today Thank you for getting her the doll, you really didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. She is a great kid. I see myself in her. I just hope she doesn't have my personality." Dean said making both of them laugh.

"I had a really great time too. Thank you." she looked at the time "I guess we better get her inside. I should be getting a call from Wade soon."

Dean had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the last sentence she said as he got out of the car and went around to gently get Maddie out of the car. When they get in the house Allie tells him where to go and he take his daughter up to her room as Allie follows.

Once in Maddie's room, Allie got some pj's out and carefully started changing her daughters clothes before putting her in bed.

Dean gently kissed Maddie's head before following Allie out of the room. They head down stairs "Thank you again for today." Allie said as they stopped at the front door, she hugged Dean.

Dean hugged her back before saying."You're welcome. I had a really great time." he put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll see you guys later." he opened the door and left.

After Dean left the phone rang and Allie smiled knowing it was Wade. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, love." Wade smiled as he heard his fianceé's voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I miss you so much." she sat down on the couch.

"I miss you too. What did you do today?" he settled back on his hotel bed.

Allie took a deep breath "Dean came to spend time with Maddie. We went to the zoo and hung out in NYC today."

"Dean is there right now?" Wade's voice was dark.

"In town, yes. In this house, no. We only hung out Wade, nothing to worry about." Allie decided not to tell him about holding hands.

They talked for a little bit before there was a knock on Wade's hotel door. They said their good bye's before hanging up.

Wade got off his bed and went to open the door and smiled at the woman on the other side.

A little while later, Allie is cleaning up the kitchen when there is a knock on the door. She frowned and wondered who could be there at that time. She opened the door and found Dean on the other side "Dean? Did you forget something?"

Dean didn't say anything, he just leaned forward pulled Allie into a kiss.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Wade has a woman coming to his hotel and Dean and Allie kissed, what do you think of that? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._

_A/N 3: Please check out my other stories What If and Business Arrangement. I also have a one-shot up, Private Celebration that I am turning into a two-shot._


	12. Update

Hey everyone. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about my stories. I started a new job about a month ago and have been super busy. I will try to get an actual chapter up this Tuesday when I have a day off, but I can't promise anything.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated. And thank you to everyone that has favorited and followed this story._

Without thinking, Allie wrapped her arms around around Dean's neck and kissed him back. Old memories came flooding back. Allie pulled away "Oh my God, Dean. What the hell just happened?"

"Allie, Wade is completely wrong for you and you know it." he pressed his forehead to hers "I'm going to spend every day trying to prove to you that we are meant to be together."

Dean kissed Allie again, this time she didn't stop him. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Wade allowed the woman into his room. "It's so nice to finally meet you Mr. Barrett. I'm Cindy Walsh. My father is very excited to do business with you."

"Great. Let's get started." Wade said as they sat at the small table in the room.

The next morning, Allie up with a smile on her face and big, strong arms wrapped around her. She rolled over and found Dean Ambrose beside her. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at his lips debating if she should kiss him or not. She had an amazing time with him and found herself falling for him all over again. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his softly. She smiled to herself when she felt Dean kiss her back and tighten his arms around her.

"Morning." Dean mumbled against her lips.

"Morning. Last night was as amazing as the first time."

Dean's face broke out into a huge smile. "Yeah it was. But I think it was better this time."

Allie's smile quickly disappeared, "We didn't use protection. I'm off the pill. Wade and I are trying to have a baby."

"Calm down, babe. What are the chances of me getting you pregnant a second time when you had sex with lover boy before he left?"

"You're acting really calm about this." Allie said as she sat up in bed

Dean looked up at her before sitting up also "Would it be so bad if we had another baby?" he licked his lips "I say we did pretty good the first time."

"Yes it would be bad. I love Wade, we're getting married."

Dean sighed and got out of the bed "You must not love him as much as you say you do if you were in bed with me last night."

Allie glared at Dean "Fuck you."

"You did last night, darlin'" he gathered up his clothes and headed to the bathroom "I'm gonna grab a shower."

Allie shook her head before getting out of bed and putting on a pair of shorts and one of Wade's shirts before heading downstairs to make breakfast. As she was cooking, her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Wade calling and an instant wave a guilt washed over her, but pushed it away quickly.

"Hey baby." she said with a smile as she answered the call.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?"

"Just fixing breakfast. What are you doing?" she asked as she flipped the bacon over.

"Just going to see my lawyer so we can get this visa mess straightened out." he said as he walked out of his hotel room. He hated that he had to lie to his fianceé, but he didn't want to ruin his surprise for her.

"Oh ok. I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Me too sweetheart. I should let you go. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. Good luck." she hung up the phone just as Maddie came down stairs with a freshly showered Dean.

Allie went over and took her daughter from Dean and put her in her high chair before getting her some oj. After fixing her drink, Allie got Maddie's breakfast ready and sat it all down in front of her daughter.

Dean just looked up at Allie, a little disappointed that she didn't say anything to him. He shrugged it off and went to fix himself a plate and some coffee.

After breakfast, Allie set Maddie in the living room and turned on some cartoons so she would have something to do while her mother did some wedding planning.

Little did Allie know, Dean had other plans in mind.

_A/N: What do you think Dean is up to? And what in the world could Wade be up to? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: I know, I know. I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long. Life and work has been so crazy. I hope I still have readers. And sorry in advanced that this chapter is so short. The next one will be much longer._

Wade stepped into the building and went straight over to the man waiting for him. "Shall we get started on the project?"

Wade nodded and pulled a bunch of photos and music out of the bag he brought with him. "So here are a few ideas I have." Wade said as he laid out a few of the pictures.

"You don't even know me that well." Allie said as she wrote some things in her notebook.

"We can get to know each other. You know we had a connection that night, and last night. I see it in your eyes when you look at me, you have feelings for me. Hell, we have a kid together."

Sighing, Allie laid her pen down and looked Dean straight in the eyes "I am in love with you, I've been in love with you since the day we met.. But I'm more in love with Wade." she held her left hand up "We're getting married."

"If you're so in love with him, why do you keep sleeping with me? I'm not playing games here. He is wrong for you. He is not someone I want for Maddie."

"What do you expect me to do? I can't just break up with him out of the blue."

"Ask for a break. We can get together for a while, then you can make a decision on who you want to be with. Maddie deserves her parents being together."

That night, Allie was lying in bed. She had Dean go back to the hotel and she let Maddie go with him. She had a lot to think about. Was she really as in love with Wade as she thought she was?

Wade tried calling Allie for the 5th time. He was getting angrier and angrier every time the phone would go to voice mail. He really hoped nothing was going on and that Allie was just busy with Maddie, or asleep or something like that.

Allie felt bad that she was ignoring Wade's phone calls. But she knew if she heard his voice she would ultimately decide not to ask for a break and just keep planning the wedding.

After a relaxing shower, Allie picked her phone up and saw that she had several text and voice mails, mainly from Wade. She checked the voice mail first

Voice Mail 1: _Hey love, just calling to check in. Call me back when you get the chance. I love you. _From Wade.

Voice Mail 2: _It's me again. Please call me back. I want to hear your voice before I go to bed. _From Wade.

Voice Mail 3: _Allison, this isn't funny. Please call me back. I'm starting to get worried . _From Wade.

Voice Mail 4: _Allie, it's dad. Is anything wrong? Wade called me saying he's been trying to call you for hours, but you haven't answered your phone. If you don't call me soon I'm coming to check on you. _From Dad.

With that she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing she went down stairs and opened the door to find her worried father. "I'm fine dad." she said as he walked in the door.

"Why haven't you answered your phone? Wade is beside himself with worry."

"I'm gonna ask Wade for a break?"

"What's going on? What did he do?" Hunter was getting mad

"Nothing. It's all me. Now that Dean is back in my life I'm falling in love with him all over again. He wants us to have a chance at being together."

Hunter looked at his daughter "Is that a wise decision?"

"I don't know. I might be making the biggest mistake of my life. That's why I need to do this."

Sighing, Hunter ran his hands over his head "You're my daughter and I support whatever decision you make. I'll be there for you." he wrapped his arms around her. "You need to call him and let him know you're ok. Or at least text him."

Allie nodded "I'll let him know before I go to bed."

_A/N 2: What did you all think? Do you think a break will be a good thing or a bad thing? Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


End file.
